Survival in the Sprawl
by Yasundai
Summary: 3 years after the massacre of Aegis 7, the horror returns but now in the eys of Lieutenant Colonel Longshot, attempting to gather survivors, he has to decide to either search and destroy or escape the sprawl...
1. Case 1: Last survivor

Earth used to be the home planet of humans, with the planet being exhausted of resources, humans were forced to venture out into space and discovered resource rich worlds in order to survive. On Saturn's largest moon, lies the Sprawl, a manmade city, it's been a 3 years since the report on Aegis 7's loss, as well as the USG Ishimura. Now, reports say that a shuttle has been discovered and had a survivor on board, goes by the name of Isaac Clarke.

In the military base of the Sprawl, Lieutenant Colonel Longshot Gunner was asked to search the shuttle for any clues on what happened to Aegis 7 or the Ishimura.

"What about Isaac Clarke?" asked Longshot.

"He's going to be in the med labs, you just get in gear and search the shuttle, others will join you as well." Said a soldier.

Longshot then headed for the armory, he put on his military suit, synchronized his rig, and grabbed a pair of divet pistols and an SWS motorized pulse rifle.

"Don't you think you're packing quite a lot for an investigation?" asked anothertr man who was investigating.

"Knowing that Aegis 7 and the Ishimura 's crew were massacred, I'd want to be armed and dangerous." Said Longshot.

"Whatever you say man. I doubt that there's anything to search for, this Isaac's probably lucky to escape in a shuttle while the others probably suffered from a Meteor rain or crash or something."

"Haven't you read the reports?"

"Well yeah! Of course!"

"What about the pictures?"

"Yea… wait, what pictures?"

Longshot then showed a hologram image of events that occurred on board the Ishimura, each one of the pictures were grotesque and bloody.

"What the hell?"

"Hell sounds about it…"

"It's a massacre out there… Death by plasma cutters and mining tools, also suicides as well…"

Longshot then shuts the hologram and walks out.

"Where are you going?"

"We got an objective right? Better get moving.." said Longshot as he put on his helmet.

Longshot takes a shuttle to the investigation site, as well as others who were tasked with the investigation. Among them was Major Corvette Algero, heavy arms specialist, wearing the same military suit as Longshot, but instead of a helmet, he has a hologram visor and has a black plate on his right shoulder.

"Heavy arms specialist Corvette eh? Same task as us?" asked Longshot.

"That's a negatory, I'm on guard duty, unitologists, they need to be kept away from the site, I heard they're swarming the place. " said Corvette.

"What's so special about this shuttle we're investigating?"

"I heard that inside it contains some evidence of what happened on Aegis 7, or rather, one that's causing it."

"Weird shit going on there…"

"Amen to that, haven't got your name, Major Corvette Algero." He said as he extended his arm.

"Lieutenant Colonel Longshot Gunner." Said Longshot shaking Corvette's hand.

When shaking hands, Corvette noticed that Longshot's hand wasn't normal, it didn't feel like a human's arm.

"Don't mean to be rude but, what's up with your arm?" asked Corvette.

"Oh, 2 years back, I had an accident, lost my whole arm in the process, now you see the results." Replied Longshot

"Oh, sorry to hear that.."

"Don't worry about it. We're here now… seems like there's a party going on."

Looking from the window, the shuttle was surrounded by many people, and the security team P-sec is having a hard time controlling the crowd. The shuttle landed and the soldiers were deployed.

"Catch you later, got a crowd to control." Said Corvette.

"Alright, have fun.." said Longshot, walking towards the shuttle for investigation.

"The people's behavior, the massacre of Aegis 7 and Ishimura…. I've got a really bad feeling about this.."


	2. Case 2: It Begins

As Longshot and a few others were investigating the shuttle, the crowd around seemed to be getting out of control. Major Corvette was getting frustrated over this matter, even him shouting at the crowd wasn't enough, he wanted to let his guns do the talking.

"What the hell's wrong with these people?" he thought. "My trigger finger's getting itchy already…"

The crowd continued to shout and show anger, saying things of sacred relics and holy items.

"Hey Lt. Col.!" Said Corvette.

"Yeah?" replied Longshot.

"Find anything there? Anything that's even holy or sacred?" said Corvette as he rolled his eyes.

"To put it to you directly, I'm not liking what I'm seeing here, there's blood prints all over the walls."

"Come again? Blood prints?"

"You heard me, in other words, nothing pretty here. One of the investigators found a plasma cutter which I presume that it was used to kill …something."

"What do you mean something?"

"I found an audio log, doesn't belong to Isaac, probably someone from the Ishimura."

"What'd you get out of it?"

"Listen for yourself…"

Longshot played the audio log via his rig, the sound quality was bad and full of static, but it managed to give listeners the idea. The audio log played,

"…They're using vents….. away… dismember them!... Massacre…Look out!... *death screams* …"

"What the hell?..." said Corvette.

"Took the words out of my mouth…" said Longshot.

Before either of them said a word, a distant scream was heard. The crowd suddenly panicked and started running around, as if they were lost.

"The hell was that?" said a soldier.

"Think we're about to find out. Lave five men here to guard the shuttle, the rest with me!" shouted Longshot.

"Yes sir!" replied the soldiers.

The soldiers rushed towards the area of event and saw a crowd gathering over the scene.

"Alright everyone move out! Make way!" shouted a soldier.

When the soldiers made eye contact with the scene, they were all in shock.

"What the?" said a soldier.

What they saw wasn't pretty at all, they saw a man holding a plasma saw and a body sliced in half.

"Freeze!" shouted Longshot. "Sir! Drop the plasma saw!"

The man then quickly looked at them, and then he looked at his blood stained hands.

"This is my body... My flesh and blood…" the man said.

"What?" said Corvette.

"Sir once again, drop the plasma saw!" shouted Longshot.

"The voices will never stop…" said the man. "Surrender now to them.. to our salvation…"

The man the lifted the plasma saw and switched it on.

"They.. will make us whole again…"

"They?..." said a soldier.

Before they knew it, the man sliced his own body in half, blood sprayed everywhere, and then the body dropped to the ground. The crowd ran around screaming, going in a panic.

"Damn it! What the hell! Why'd he do that?" said a soldier.

"I don't know.."

Before the soldiers began to make a move, they heard this time, multiple gunshots, but only lasted a second.

"What gunshots now?' said a soldier.

"Corvette, take two men and you're all with me." Said Longshot.

"Roger that, Brad, Eugene, hustle up!"

"Sir!" said the two soldiers.

"The rest of you, see to it that this area is guarded, seal this place off, no one gets to this area."

"Sir! What if the try to break in?" asked a soldier.

"Shoot them…"

"Uh… Yes sir!"

"Let's move!"

"Sir!"


	3. Case 3: Ghost Town

The soldiers ran towards the area where they heard the gunshots, but when they got there, they saw multiple bodies scattered around the floor, all dead, each with a gun in hand and a bullet through their head.

"What the hell? Was there a riot here?" asked Corvette.

"No, this ain't a riot or murder... It's suicide..." said Longshot

"Suicide? But there's so many of them! How can it be?" said a soldier.

"Hell if I know, but these reports are similar to those on Aegis 7, mass suicides... damn, what the hell's going on here?" thought Longshot.

"I'll go search the area for clues, something's not right here." Said Corvette.

"Roger, take your men with you."

"Will you be alright on your own sir?"

"Yeah, I'll radio if anything happens, report back to HQ if you find anything."

"As you wish, Let's go guys!"

"Sir!" said the two soldiers.

Longshot then did a thorough search of the bodies, all of them had a bullet to the head. But while he was searching, he heard movement in an alley, he pointed his pulse rifle in the direction of the sound and said,

"If anyone's there, come out with your hands up!"

A man then came out of the darkness, wearing a standard mining suit and armed with a Divet pistol, he pointed it at Longshot.

"Drop the gun sir, don't make me shoot you!" said Longshot.

"You're not one of them are you?" said the man.

"One of what?"

"Those people around you, those dead ones.."

"What are you talking about?"

"They tried to kill me! And Hell I'm not going to let you kill me!"

"Sir! Drop the gun! I'm not here to kill you!"

"How would I know you wouldn't kill me?"

"If I was going to, I would've pulled the trigger the moment I saw you..."

"Oh yeah like I'd believe that... I'm not..."

Before the man was able to finish talking, Longshot kicked up one of the bodies and then pushed it towards the man, blocking his aim and pushing him to the ground. Longshot then pressed down the man's hand wielding the gun with one of his hands, and punched the man with his other. After punching the man a few times, he got rid of the man's pistol and handcuffed him.

"Let me go! You can't kill me!" shouted the man.

"For the last time, I'm not here to kill you! But you had a Divet pistol pointing at a soldier's face, so that kind of makes you hostile." Said Longshot.

While Longshot was putting on the handcuffs on the man, another man's voice was heard.

"Hey you! Let that man go!" said the other man.

Longshot quickly turned around pointing his rifle at the man, he was wearing a unitologists coat and hood, and had a stick in hand.

"What the? You're one of those unitologists aren't you?" said Longshot.

"The high priest if you must know, and take that gun off my face! And why are you arresting that man?" complained the other man.

"Great, another unitologists to make my day.." thought Longshot. "You know this man?"

"Yes I do! Now release him! Can't you see he's one of my assistants?"

"One who pointed a gun at me?"

"Now now, let's let bygones be bygones, he's only doing so to protect himself, weren't you?"

"Yes, Quite frankly I am!" said the cuffed man.

"I'll let you go if you can give me whatever information of this... event..."

"Fine with me, now let me go!"

"Keep still.." said Longshot, removing the cuffs.

"Not even a minute and my hands are like strangled..."

"Alright, who are you two?"

"My name is Emile Friedman, high priest, and this is my assistant, Michael Fair, engineering specialist."

"What's an engineer doing with a Divet pistol?"

"I got a hold of one who shot himself in the head..." said Michael.

"What the? You've seen others suicide too?"

"It's been going around the sprawl lately..."

"The hell's going on here?"

"Hell we've been trying to figure out ourselves..."

"Whatever the case, we still..."

Before Longshot could finish, his radio acted up, it was Major Corvette.

"Lt. Col Longshot! Calling in Lt. Col Longshot!" said Corvette.

"Longshot here, what's going on there?" said Longshot.

"Oh God you're still alive, where are you? What's your status?"

"I'm still at the mass suicide site, found two survivors, an engineer and one of those unitologists..."

"High priest if you don't mind..." added Emile.

"What's going on? Sounds like you had some trouble.."

"We returned back to HQ, guess what... everyone's dead!"

"What the? Dead? How?"

"They've all got bullets to their heads, just like the mass suicide.. Something's going on here..."

"Damn it... Did you contact HQ before you got there?"

"Tried, no one responded... until.."

Just in the background of the transmission, Longshot heard one of the soldiers shout,

"Major! Look out! ... Open fire! Open Fire!..."

Screams were also heard, and gunshots was heard.

"Major! Report! What's going on there?" shouted Longshot.

"Sorry sir! No time to explain! We're heading to the east station of P-sec! I'll meet you there! Over and out!"

"Damn... guess we're moving, you both are coming with me..."

"Works for me, we were looking for help anyway.." said Michael.

"I advice you gather some ammo from the weapons these people used to kill themselves... We're going to need all we can get. Hell knows what happened at HQ."

Longshot, Michael and Emile then set out to get to the east P-sec station, one of the biggest police stations in the sprawl. On the way there, the streets were empty, the surroundings quiet, the only thing they could hear was their footsteps and breathing.

"It's a ghost town in here, where is everybody?" said Michael.

"Let's just keep moving, and stay alert, someone attacked HQ and whoever these people are, I've got a feeling that they're somewhere out there, maybe looking for us."

"What makes you say that?" asked Emile.

"They attacked the military, that's the first attack I've heard of... and I'm military, well, you can do the math."

"Ah yes, of course, let us proceed then.."

"We'll head towards where the last HQ was attacked, we'll need to gear up if we're going to make it to the East station."

"But what if whoever attacked the HQ is still there?" asked Michael.

"You think we're going to walk through the front door?" said Longshot as he continued walking in a faster pace.

The three were now close to the HQ, they heard no gunfire, no form of attacks or violence. They then hid in a nearby alley, and tried to get a view of the place, but they could only see the upper half of the building, the rest was covered by debris and vehicles. Longshot then took out one of his pistols and two clips and handed it to Emile.

"You know how to use this?" he asked.

"Excuse me, I'm a high priest! I don't use dirty killing tools!" complained Emile.

"In this case, you'd better carry one unless you want to get killed."

"No one would harm the high..."

"Oh just take it!" said Michael snatching the gun and shoving it on Emile's hands.

"Well I never!.."

"Just follow my lead, and keep quiet..." said Longshot as he moved towards a nearby vehicle to take cover.

Longshot took a few peeks on the street infront of the HQ, but he didn't see anyone at all, he then gave the hand sign to move to his position.

"Wait here, watch my back Michael." Said Longshot. "And Emile, you watch Michael's back."

"Wait, you're not going out there..." said Michael.

But before Michael could finish his sentence, Longshot quickly moved out to another vehicle for cover, and then he scanned the area, pointing his rifle in every direction, nothing in sight. Longshot then made it to the front door, just within his reach of the handle, he heard Michael and Emile scream.


	4. Case 4: Monsters

When Lt Col. Longshot heard the screams, he saw Emile and Michael running towards him, from behind the debris, sprang out a hideous creature. The skin on its arms were ripped till flesh was seen, its teeth similar to sabre tooth tigers, and a tail with a blade looking figure at the end.

"What in the world is that?" shouted Emile as he ran behind Longshot.

Longshot didn't say a thing as the creature was crawling towards them with incredible speed.

"Damn it's fast.." thought Longshot.

Longshot then began to open fire, the creature flinched, but then started jumping around, and then, got out of Longshots sight. He then looked around, still no visual of the creature, but he could hear movement from all around.

"Hmmm... he's playing with us..." he thought to himself.

After a while, Longshot didn't hear anymore movement, it was all quiet. He slowly backed up to the HQ door, and said,

"Michael, watch my back, I'll get the door..."

"What the? Wait a minute... how..." complained Michael.

Just before he finished speaking, the creature jumped out of nowhere towards him. Longshot then quickly pushed Michael out of the way, and the creature landed on him, Longshot dropped his rifle, and the creature was attempting to bite his head.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" said Michael as he turned around.

"Get the hell off me!" shouted Longshot.

The creature kept trying to bite Longshots head, but with his hands on its neck, it wasn't able to do so, at least not yet. The creature growled and growled while Longshot tried to shake it off, Michael then took out his pistol and pointed it at the creature.

"DON'T SHOOT!" shouted Emile.

"What? WHY?" said Michael.

"You might hit the Lt. Col!"

"Damn... What do I do?"

"Kick it off or smash it with something damn it!" shouted Longshot.

Michael panicked and looked around for something he could use, but all he could see was debris and things that he cannot lift. Longshot still struggling with the creature, looked around and saw his rifle, it wasn't very far, he pushed one of his hands to the creature's neck and tried to reach for his rifle with his other. Emile was just kneeling on the ground praying, while Michael was still panicking, slowly trying to reach for the rifle, the creature got tougher to shake off. Longshot tried to punched the creature, but it only made it more angry and got even harder to shake off.

"Give me a hand already damn it!" he shouted.

Longshot was getting furious that Michael and Emile were of no help in getting rid of the creature. But after a while, the creature slammed both of his hands to the grounds, immobilizing him, and then raises its head, preparing to bite Longshot.

"Shit shit shit!" he struggled.

The creature then lunged its head at Longshot, but just before it managed to bite him, its head popped, and then suddenly its arm cut off, it was dead. Longshot then kicked the dead body away from him, rolled, grabbed his rifle and pointed it at the creature's corpse. Then he wondered what happened which he was grappled.

"Getting yourself into trouble again?" said a male voice from a dark alley.

"Who are you?" said Longshot.

"We have not yet met, but I've heard a lot about you..." the person said as he showed himself in a lighted area.

Longshot saw the man, he is armed with a contact beam and is wearing the same gear as he was, but his armor was grey in color instead of white and black. On his right shoulder was the military symbol of a 2 star general.

"Who are you?" asked Longshot.

"My name is Virgil Grey, General Grey actually..." said Virgil.

"General? What're you doing here? I thought this place was abandoned..."

"Yes, well, I was supposed to take team to demolish this place.."

"What for?"

"Government's orders, reason was classified...""

From a distance, they could hear roars and screams of people and monsters.

"I think we should save this discussion for another time yes?" said Emile.

"What the hell? And I thought you were still praying... Gah! Never mind! We have to get to the Eastern station..."

"Ah yes, let me plant a charge first..."

"Well you'd better do it quick sir, because I don't think we'll be alone anytime soon."

"T-t-there's more of them?" panicked Michael.

"Well you don't expect one creature we just killed to have done all this do you?" said Virgil as he set up a charge.

"Wait sir, I thought you said you took a team here, where are they?" asked Longshot.

"They're dead... All of them, poor bastards didn't stand a chance..."

"How'd you escape General?" asked Emile.

Before General Virgil could answer, they heard the roars again, and it seemed like whatever that's out there, is pretty close.

"Yeah no offense to you General but... COULD YOU HURRY THE HELL UP!" shouted Michael.

"I'm just about done! And... There! Charge set! Time to go!"

The four men ran as quickly as they could, and the charge set was about to ignite.

"3...2...1..."

There was a huge explosion of plasma and before they knew it, the whole HQ was ashes.

"We'd better hurry, the station isn't that far now..." said Virgil.

As they were running, Longshot asked,

"So what were those things anyway? It looked somewhat human!"

"Let us save that for later.." said Virgil as he stopped running.

"Why'd you stop? We have to go!" shouted Michael.

Virgil then pointed ahead of them, there were several weird looking creatures, this time standing up tall. With blades coming out of their arms, limbs from their abdomens, and half jawed faces.

"What the hell?" said Longshot to himself.

"Why not just shoot them all?" said Emile.

"It's futile, they're able to withstand ammunition.. they're... what the hell?..." said Virgil as he got a better visual at one of them.

"What's wrong?" said Longshot.

"That one, he was killed a while ago! What the hell?"

"What? Killed a while ago?" shouted Michael.

"Keep your voice down!" said Longshot as he shoved his hand over Michael's mouth.

But it was too late, those creatures heard Michael, and looked towards them.

"We've been spotted!" said Longshot as he pointed his rifle at them.

"Fall back!" said Virgil as he turned around.

But when the General turned around, there were more of those creatures, they were surrounded.

"Aw shit! What now General? There's nowhere to run." Said Longshot.

Emile then once again got on his knees and started praying, the creatures were getting closer. Longshot then started firing pulse rounds at their heads, it tore off their heads, but they still kept on walking.

"What the? He has no head! How could he still be moving?" he said as he fired more rounds on their bodies.

"Shoot their limbs! That's the only way to stop them!" said Virgil.

Longshot fired at their legs, but they were still alive and started crawling.

"No way! How could something stand that much firepower?" thought Longshot.

The General managed to dismember some of them but there were still many of them, soon after, both of them were out of ammunition.

"Damn it! I'm dry!" shouted Longshot.

"So am I..." said Virgil.

Longshot then pulled out his dual divet pistols and threw one to Virgil.

"Sir!" he shouted.

Virgil caught it and started firing at the remaining creatures, but it didn't have enough firepower and ammunition to dismember all of them.

"We're not going to last like this... damn it..." thought Longshot. "What the hell is on around here?... The hell are these ...things?..."


	5. Case 5: Bloody Hell

Lt Col. Longshot, General Grey, High priest Emile and engineer Michael were now surrounded by unknown creatures that seem to strongly resemble human beings. Low on ammunition, and with no escape route, the four helplessly stood there while the creatures approach them.

"What do we do now?" said Virgil.

"Damn it...I don't know..." replied Longshot.

"This is the end my friends... we will be with God soon..." murmured Emile.

"Shut up! It's not ending like this!" shouted Longshot.

Michael then looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, on the floor, he spotted a magazine of line racks. He then suddenly had an idea, he picked up the magazine and quickly grabbed Longshot's pulse rifle and started disassembling it.

"Hey what the? What are you doing?" said Longshot.

"Just let me work..." said Michael.

The creatures were then getting closer, General Virgil had already used up the ammo he had and Longshot had only one round left.

"I'm down to my last round.." said Longshot.

"I'm down to nothing at all..." said Virgil.

Emile was still on his knees praying, while Michael was still fixing something up in Longshot's rifle.

"Done!" shouted Michael. "Longshot! I need you to shoot this thing when I throw it to them!"

"What?" said Longshot.

"Just use your last round on this thing!" shouted Michael as he threw it towards the creatures.

Longshot didn't really have a choice but to do what Michael said, and so he did. He shot the item that Michael created and caused an explosion that blew up the creatures, and now, they had a way out.

"RUN!" shouted Michael.

Everyone started to run, and the remaining creatures chased them. With absolutely no ammunition at all, the only option for them is to run. They ran and ran but the creatures were catching up quickly, along the way, more creatures joined the chase. To Longshot, losing them was almost impossible with such speed, they were almost at the station, but by the time they would reach it, they would've been killed. Looking around the streets while running, Longshot was searching for a weapon or solution to this mess.

"There's got to be something here..." said Longshot.

Soon after, he spotted a dead body, with its neck slit, and on its hand was a laser pick. He thought that with it, he could maybe slice up these creatures.

"Come on! This way!" shouted Longshot.

The rest of the group followed and Longshot dived next to the dead body and grabbed the laser pick, he got up and ran towards the monsters.

"Lt Col! What're you doing?" shouted Emile.

Without saying a word, he fought the creatures hand to hand, even with the odds against him. He slashed the limbs of those creatures and dismembered each creature one by one.

"Die! Die! Die!" shouted Longshot. "HHHYYYAAA!"

The others stopped running and took cover, no more creatures were chasing them, all of them were targeting Longshot.

"I've never seen a man fight like that before..." said Michael.

Longshot was now having an onslaught, he literally ripped them apart. When the others watched, they were starting to grow frightened of him, even General Virgil. One of the creatures tried to stab him at the back, but he managed to catch the blade arm, sliced it off with the laser pick and shoved it in its neck. But soon after, the crawling creature he fought at the HQ leaped on him, dropping the laser pick, and leaving him on the same situation as before. But this time, he grabbed the head, flipped it around, twisted its neck and ripped it off, with his own hands.

"Dear Lord! What kind of person is this man?" said Emile.

"A very brutal one..." gulped Michael.

Longshot finally defeated all of the creatures, he looked towards the others, with a bloodied and wrecked suit, he fainted.


	6. Case 6: Another Obstacle

When Longshot woke up, he saw that he was lying on a bed, and his armor stripped, he thought that he was carried somewhere when he fainted.

"Nice to see you awake now…" said a familiar voice as the person entered the room.

"Major Corvette?" said Longshot.

"In the flesh, we managed to get you guys out of the danger zone before more of those things came back…"

"Ugh… what happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're in the east station medical area, and I'm not sure, reports said that the team who found you already saw you unconscious…. Did you get hit in the head or something sir?"

"ugh… probably….I can't remember…. But I guess I made it through."

"True, but not that it matters now. Anyway, your old suit was a complete wreck, so I took the liberty of having it repaired and upgraded." Said Corvette as he handed Longshot a schematic card.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime Sir.."

Major Corvette then exited the room, and Longshot got a grip of his head.

"Damn, what really happened?" He thought.

He then got up and used the schematic on a nearby supply station, it opened up the dresser compartment and he entered. It closed and after a while, it opened again, but he was now in his new suit. It looked really similar to his old military rig, but it was black and grey in color instead, and the visor color was red instead of cyan blue, it had a stasis and telekinesis set installed as well as a very unique version of the SWS motorized pulse rifle, it looked the same but schematics showed that it had multiple features installed, such as the 360 degree barrel spin, a charged shot, and a system called the shockwave.

"Not half bad at all…"

Longshot then exited the room and looked for Major Corvette, on his way there, he saw Emile and Michael, talking to two women, one with really long hair, reaching until below her knees, and a really short one, both wearing civilian rigs.

"Oh oh! Is that the soldier you were talking about?" said one of the women.

"Ah yes, Lt. Col. Longshot … uh…. Sorry, I'm not familiar with his last name." said Emile.

"It's Gunner…" said Longshot.

"Ah yes, of course… Lt. Col…"

"Lt. Col. Longshot Gunner!" Interrupted the long haired woman.

"Uh… do you know each other?" asked Longshot.

"Ah, my name is Minerva Mendoza, and this is my friend…" said the long haired woman.

"Raylene Gretchen…" said Longshot.

"Well if it isn't Longshot Gunner…" said the short woman.

"You two know each other?" asked Michael.

Both Longshot and Raylene were staring at each other, Raylene's expression on her face symbolized a lot of hate and no doubt, despite being under the helmet, is giving the same look.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" said Minerva.

"Longshot Gunner.." said Raylene.

"Raylene Gretchen…" said Longshot.

"I see you've gotten colder.."

"I see you're short as always…."

"When was the last time we saw each other? Years maybe? How about a kiss from my friend?" said Raylene as she pointed a Divet pistol at Longshot.

But almost at the same time, Longshot pointed his rifle back at her.

"Met my new friend?" smirked Longshot.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down! Stop it you two!" shouted Minerva.

"Ok guys, put those guns down! Seriously! We've been having enough shit to go around already!" shouted Michael. "What the hell's wrong with you all? Why're you pointing guns in first meet?"

"Because it's not first meet…" said Raylene.

"We both are ex's… rather more of enemies now…" said Longshot.

"WHAT? YOU TWO DATED BEFORE?" shouted Minerva.

"Used to, until we both broke up of course…" said Raylene.

"You two must've had a hell of a break up.." said Michael.

"Ya think?" said Longshot and Raylene.

"Ok seriously stop this! Put your guns down now!" shouted Minerva.

"Tsh….. I' wasting my time here…" said Longshot as he lowered his rifle and walked away.

"Ok Raylene! You've got some explanation to do!"

Longshot made his way to the main lobby of the station, there stood Major Corvette along with General Virgil.

"Lt. Col reporting for duty sir."

"Longshot.. already in the suit eh? How're you feeling?" said Virgil.

"I'm fine, just some obstacles I ran into.."

"You talking about your ex?" asked Corvette.

"Sadly… Of all people to run into, and who's that Long haired woman? Minerva? She sounds really annoying, and also like a mother…."

"Oh, you met her eh? Yeah she's a freaking mother alright, do this do that… Getting sick of it myself…. She works for some daycare shit.."

"Great…"

As the three were talking, the lights suddenly out, and the quarantine alarm triggered. The doors were now shut with reinforcement and there was no way to escape. After a while, they heard movement in the ventilations , they now know that the creatures are in the station, even though he can't see, Longshot knew they were surrounded, the vents were full of the creatures, and now locked in a room, they stand little chance to survive such a number.


	7. Case 7: Infestation

The quarantine suddenly lifted, and power was restored. The bumping in the vents had also stopped, Longshot knew that no one is safe in the building anymore.

"What the hell's going on?" shouted a civilian.

"Calm down everybody! Everything's under control!" said General Virgil.

"Oh yeah? Then what just happened? What was all that about?" shouted another civilian.

"To an extent I have to agree with what that guy said…. It's out of our hands already…" thought Longshot.

"Listen pal, if you want us to guarantee your safety, you'd cooperate by shutting up and letting us do our job.." said a soldier.

"It's all over isn't it? We're all doomed!"

"How dare you!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Aw shit… I recognize that voice…" thought Longshot.

It was Minerva, along with Raylene, Michael and Emile. Minerva then approached the man and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you say such words! We should be cooperating with the military!" she shouted.

"Oh great… of all people, why the whiplash?" murmured Corvette.

"Whiplash?" asked Longshot.

"Her hair, so damn long, I heard she's never even cut it once…"

"That explains the length."

"Yeah, gave her the name whiplash because every time she turns around, that tail of hair whips those around… Really annoying I tell you.."

"To think the hair was bad enough, she sounds like a damn mother or someone who thinks she's in charge…."

Minerva was still shouting at the people who refused to cooperate with the military, but one by one, the people started leaving, and soon after, all of them were gone.

"Really, people now a days…." Said Minerva. "You military should really be more responsible in controlling the crowd!"

"Son of a bitch, I can tell she's going to be a hassle from here on out.." thought Longshot.

Minerva went on blabbing about how irresponsible the military was, and some of the other soldiers were gripping their rifles even tighter, but Corvette looked at them and shook his head, signaling them not to do anything.

"Oh man, Minerva's going too far…" whispered Michael to Emile.

"Agreed there mon…" replied Emile.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" shouted Minerva.

"I swear… how much blabber can she take sir?" asked a soldier.

"Hell if I know… as if we don't have enough problems already…" said Corvette.

Longshot was already getting fed up by Minerva's blabbering, he then decided to leave the area, but Minerva attempted to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done here!" she shouted.

Longshot didn't say a word, but he stopped and slowly turned his head towards her.

"Take your helmet off when I'm talking to you! Don't you know that's rude?"

Still, Longshot remained silent, staring at her with the red glow from his helmet visor. But Minerva got pissed even more that he refused to say a word or remove his helmet.

"I wouldn't even bother if I were you Ms Minerva…" said General Virgil.

"No, you! Shush up!" shouted Minerva as she pointed at the General.

"How dare you speak to the general that way!" shouted a soldier as he pointed his rifle at her.

Corvette and the other soldiers also pointed their rifles at her, Minerva then turned back to Longshot and his rifle was pointed directly at her face. She slowly backed off while Longshot continued shoving his rifle at her face.

"If you interfere with us again, I'll make sure that head of yours will not be on that body anymore…" said Longshot.

"I think you hit a nerve Minerva…" said Emile.

"There's no point in this anymore, let's move out of this area, we have more problems at hand… soldiers, move out…" said Virgil.

All the soldiers cleared the room and Minerva began stomping the ground out of fury.

"How dare they!" she shouted.

"That's the military anyway….. without their guns, they're useless." Said Raylene.

"That's not entirely true you know…" said Michael.

"Oh yeah? Prove so…"

"The only reason we're alive was because Longshot managed to massacre those … things with only a laser pick.." said Emile.

"What the? I don't believe you!" shouted Raylene.

"That's totally impossible!" added Minerva.

"Well Emile and I saw it for ourselves, it was real alright…" said Michael.

"Well I…"

Before Minerva could finish, one of the creatures with bladed arms came through the vents, it roared and charged towards them.

"AH!" they screamed.

The creatures then was preparing for an attack, it raised its arms and was about to bring it down on Emile. Just before it managed to strike down, Longshot suddenly came running in and tackling the creature to the floor. Using his pulse rifle, Longshot pummeled the creature in the face until it came off, he then holstered his rifle and grabbed both arms of the creature, stepped on its chest, and forcefully ripped out the arms.

Another creature of the same type appeared just behind Minerva, using the bladed arms Longshot ripped off, he threw them towards the creature with full force, next thing they knew, it was impaled to the wall, dead. General Virgil, Major Corvette and the other soldiers heard the commotion and rushed to the area.

"What happened here?" he said.

"Keep an eye on those vents! That's how they're going about!" shouted Longshot as he grabbed his rifle.

"Yes sir!" replied the soldiers.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Raylene.

"Necromorphs…." Murmured General Virgil.

"Come again General?" asked Corvette.

"Those creatures, reanimated and mutated dead flesh… a log I read, by doctor Mercer, he called them necromorphs…"

"Reanimated dead flesh? You mean those things are people?" asked Michael.

"I think in this case, they WERE people… The one Longshot just killed was known as a slasher, if I'm not wrong, the one that I saved you from Lt. Col, was a leaper.."

"I get the feeling there's more than just slashers and reapers, but I'm guessing the only way to put them down is to dismember them?" asked Longshot.

"That's an affirmative…"

Just from a short distance, they heard roars and screams coming from the hall way, they know it isn't safe anymore and they'd have to regroup with other soldiers and officers within the building.


	8. Case 8: Doom

"We'd better get out of here... Everyone! Follow me!" shouted General Virgil.

All the survivors made a run for it, but the roars kept getting louder and louder, the necromorphs were chasing them.

"Sir! Where are we running to?" asked Corvette.

"To the nearest shuttle station! If electronics are still functional, the next automated shuttle will arrive in an hour! We can get there in 45 minutes, so we'll have to hold out for the other 15."

"Great... that place is probably infested!"

"Got any brighter ideas?"

"We don't have the arms and ammo to deal with them!"

"There's a bunch of weapons lying around in the mass suicide area right? No doubt the bodies are still there, and the weapons used to kill themselves..." added Michael.

"Good call! I know a place!" said General Virgil.

The general recalled an area where the first mass suicide area was, it was the same place where Longshot found Michael and Emile, only thing was the general was spying from up the rooftop of a nearby building. When they got there, the General noticed that the area was swarming with slashers and lead everyone to hide in a dark alley.

"Great, more of them... and we'd use up too much ammo if we're going to fight." Said a soldier.

"What's the plan?" asked Corvette.

Longshot then handed one of his Divet pistols to Michael and said,

"Think you could make that bomb you made that other time with a Divet pistol this time?"

"Yeah but why..." asked Michael.

"Just do it..." interrupted Longshot as he took out the laser pick he used the last time.

"You're not thinking of..."

"Just finish it and let me worry about that."

Michael modified the Divet pistol to a grenade of some sort like what he did to Longshot's old pulse rifle, after a short while, he was finished.

"Here, but don't drop it, or else..." he said.

But Longshot immediately snatched the Divet pistol, threw it towards the slashers and quickly fired a round at it. Despite the small size of the divet pistol, it gave an explosion almost as big as a line gun mine, it blasted several necromorphs away, killing them in the process. Longshot then drew out his laser pick and started going berserk on the remaining necromorphs.

"What the hell is he trying to do?" shouted Corvette.

"Oh Altman!" said Minerva.

"That guy's crazy! He's going to get killed! Open fire! Give him backup!" shouted General Virgil as he pulled out a pulse rifle.

"Wait Sir! But Longshot's out there! We'd be giving friendly fire!" said a soldier.

"Just shoot!" shouted Longshot.

"But Sir!"

"Fire at the ones who're far away from me then!"

"Aw to hell with it! Just do as he says!" said Corvette as he loaded his rifle.

All armed units started firing even though Longshot was engaged in melee combat, ignoring all the pulse rounds, Longshot continued engaging the slashers. He sliced the head off a slasher and quickly grabbed one of its arms, and forcefully ripped it off, using the blade on that arm, he sliced the other arm off the slasher as it collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick..." said Raylene.

"Me too..." said Minerva.

Raylene then took a few steps backwards and then kicked a Rivet gun on the floor, she jumped out of shock that she kicked something. But she picked it up, checked the ammo clip and saw that it was full.

"What the? That's a Rivet gun, a nail gun!" said Michael.

"Check it out mon... I found a bag full of Rivet ammo just next to this..." said Emile as he lifted the bag and saw that a hand was still holding on to the it. "AH! What in the world!"

Raylene then kicked the hand away from the bag and took aim at the slashers the soldiers were shooting at.

"Wait! Do you know how to use that?" said Michael.

"Just let me do what I want Michael!" shouted Raylene as she cocked the Rivet gun.

Raylene then fired numerous rounds at the slashers, but all the shots were fired at the necromorphs close to Longshot.

"Hey what the? Shoot away from him!" shouted Corvette.

Ignoring Corvettes words, Raylene continued firing, Longshot was now having some trouble fighting due to flying Rivet rounds close to him.

"Woah! HEY! HEY!" shouted Longshot.

He noticed that Raylene was the one firing rounds close to him, but before he could say anything, more slashers started attacking him.

"Shit..." he said as he reengaged the necromorphs again.

But after a while, Longshot's laser pick was out of energy, it's as if it's only a steel rod, unable to slice anything.

"You've got to be kidding me..." he thought.

He then threw the laser pick to a necromorph, it got stuck in its eye and the slasher barely flinched. Longshot backed out a bit as the necromorphs started to surround him, he drew out his pulse rifle and took aim, but before he pulled the trigger, he got shot on his right leg.

"UGH!" He groaned as he looked at his leg, having a rivet bullet stuck there.

"Hey what the? RAYLENE! YOU SHOT HIM!" shouted Corvette.

"Raylene! What have you done?" said Minerva.

Longshot then pulled out the Rivet bullet,

"Son of a bitch..." he thought.

He looked around and saw that he was surrounded, but the wound he sustained prevented him from even standing, it was deep and it wouldn't stop bleeding. He started to blur out as the slashers surrounded him, unable to even hold up his rifle, it's a matter of time before he is doomed.

"RAYLENE! YOU'VE JUST KILLED LONGSHOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Corvette. "LONGSHOT!"


	9. Case 9: Attempted Murder

"LONGSHOT!" shouted Corvette.

Slowly, Longshot's rig was dropping from yellow to red, the wound he sustained wouldn't stop bleeding. The necromorphs were closing in to finish him off, he then raised his pulse rifle in the air and activated the alternate fire. The barrels of his rifle then shifted to a horizontal position, and it started to rotate with increasing speed. General Virgil noticed what Longshot was about to do, and then he shouted,

"GET DOWN!"

With a pull of the trigger, the rotating barrels of the pulse rifle then started opening fire. Pulse rounds scattered as the necromorphs were shot down multiples at a time, and soon, all of them were dead. Longshot's pulse rifle was now dry, but his finger was still pulling the trigger, leaving the rifle to make repeated clicking noise.

"Longshot!" shouted Corvette as he jumped out of cover and ran towards him.

"Cover the area! Confirm if those necromorphs are really dead..." said General Virgil to the other soldiers.

Michael then also rushed to Longshot, while Emile stood there, and glared at Raylene.

"What are you looking at?" smirked Raylene.

"Oh give me that! Your aim is WAY off!" said Emile while he snatched the Rivet gun.

"Hey! That's mine! I found it!"

"Yeah but guess what, I have the bag of ammunition, you only have an empty gun. Plus! I've had my share of practice!"

"Practice? You're a priest!"

"Ehem! High priest if you don't mind! And my father was the one who taught me how to use a gun a few years ago, unlike you, it was your first time shooting no doubt, nice job... YOU HIT THE LIEUTENANT COLONEL!"

Raylene was speechless as Emile walked away and assisted the soldiers in confirming the dead bodies. Corvette then tried to pull the Rivet bolt off Longshot's leg, it was still bleeding and his rig was still dropping, it was already in the red zone.

"Damn! Does an have a health pack?" asked Corvette.

"Let me handle it..." said Emile as he took out his robe and pulled out a first aid kit.

Emile then examined the wound and immediately pulled out a blade and a stimpack. He used the blade and cut off the larger portion of the rivet bolt and then quickly pulled it out. Longshot groaned and there was blood gushing out of the wound, Emile then quickly pulled out a piece of cloth and injected him with the stimpack, then used the cloth to stop anymore blood from gushing out. After a while, the bleeding finally stopped, and Longshot's rig stopped dropping, it was already on danger red, and soon, he was unconscious.

"What the? Longshot!" said Corvette.

"Relax... he's just unconscious, he'll live.." said Emile.

"What are you a doctor now?" asked Michael.

"One of the senior medical officers yes..."

"Woah... really? Good thing you're here then... Damn we almost lost Longshot there..."

"And we have Raylene to thank for.."

Everyone then glared at Raylene, even Minerva,

"What?" she said.

"What do you mean WHAT?" shouted Emile as he approached her. "You nearly killed a man! A Military personnel on top of that!"

"And so? He was never a nice guy anyway!"

"What in the world? Hey we're trying to survive here! And if it wasn't for him, neither me nor Michael were able to make it to where we are now!"

"You are one cold girl aren't you Raylene?" added Corvette.

"Small one too... Small and terrible..." said Emile.

"HEY! DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" shouted Raylene as she tried to punch Emile.

But before Raylene could even land a punch, Corvette caught her hand and shoved it off. But before any one of them could say a word, they heard growls and roars of more necromorphs just a few blocks down.

"We've got no time for this, we've got to keep moving.." said General Virgil. "Corvette and Michael, take Longshot, we'll cover the front, the rest of you'd better keep up if you want to live..."

Corvette and Michael the grabbed Longshot on each arm, Virgil and the other soldiers gathered what they could around and took point, while Emile, Raylene and Minerva linger at the back. But before they proceeded, Minerva stopped Raylene and asked her,

"Hey, by any chance were you planning to kill Longshot?"

Raylene just gave a grin and proceeded, ignoring Minerva's sentence.


End file.
